The enhancement of security at sensitive locations has always been a concern through out modern history. At the present time, methods of limiting, controlling, and/or monitoring access of vehicles and personnel to buildings and sites typically include fences, access gates, guardhouses, barricades and related obstacles. Commercially available solutions also include sliding gates, drop bars, bollards, anti-ram walls, hydraulic wedges, hydraulic rising beams, retractable bollards, tire shredders, and ditches.
When a situation involves the potential of forced entry or secret unauthorized entry by personnel on foot or inside vehicles, particularly when aggressive unauthorized entry is involved, the typical approach involved armed personnel, impenetrable fences or gates and/or barricades. This approach has proven to be inadequate in many situations such as those involving people and vehicles both of which may be equipped with explosives.
An additional limitation of these approaches has been circumstances involving faulty assessments of the intention of the intrusion, and/or miscommunications leading to uncertainties. As a result of these problems, personal injury and/or significant damage to vehicles can easily result in unwanted fatalities and costly material loss.
In view of the above, there is a need in the art for enhanced security systems for sensitive locations for inhibiting access by unwanted third parties. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an enhanced security systems as well as methods of inhibiting access to sensitive locations by unwanted third parties.